Romeo y Julieta
by Contessa-4869
Summary: Un pequeño desliz entre las dos protagonistas de la obra de teatro del Kurogumi antes del estreno.


**Hi minna-san. Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí. Este es el primer yuri que escribo así que no seais muy malos conmigo.**

**Akuma no riddle no me pertenece. Pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y escribo este one-shot solo por diversión.**

**Pues nada espero que os guste. Bye bye nya.**

**Romeo y Julieta**

Frágil, débil, vulnerable, perfecta. Así era Kirigaya Hitsugi a ojos de Namatame Chitaru. Su pequeña amiga, a la que tenía que proteger. Pero era solo eso… una amiga.

Chitaru estaba sola en su habitación. Suspiró profundamente. Delante de ella tenía el guion de la obra de teatro que iba a interpretar su clase: Romeo y Julieta. Parecía una broma de mal gusto que ella fuera una de las protagonistas y que su personaje estuviera enamorado del de la pequeña Hitsugi. Chitaru realmente la quería, de verdad, pero pensaba que la pequeña solo la quería como a una hermana mayor y eso la entristecía demasiado. Además, Chitaru tenía un deber que cumplir: matar a Angel Trumpet. Y no podía permitirse distracciones.

Aun así, había algo en su interior que no la dejaba descansar: tenía que hablar con Hitsugi, decirle lo que sentía de verdad y quitarse ese peso que la aplastaba. Mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo sacar el tema cuando la pequeña llegara, oyó como la puerta se abría y una dulce voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos:

-Ya estoy aquí. - dijo la inocente voz de la pequeña- ¿Chitaru-san?

Hitsugi se extrañó que la mayor no la saludara. Entró en la habitación y vio a Chitaru sentada en la cama con la cara sonrojada.

-¿Chitaru-san, te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?

La pequeña, preocupada, se acercó a ella corriendo y acercó su frente a la de Chitaru para comprobar que estaba bien. Cuando se vio tan cerca de Hitsugi, Chitaru se puso todavía más roja y apartó un poco a la pequeña.

-Es…estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-¿De verdad? ¾ preguntó preocupada.

-Que sí.

Hitsugi suspiró aliviada. Por su parte, Chitaru decidió que ese era el momento. Era un todo o nada. En ese momento iba a dejar las cosas claras y afrontaría como mejor pudiera la contestación de Hitsugi. La cogió fuertemente de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Kirigaya- dijo seriamente-Tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero no sé cómo empezar…

Hitsugi la miró extrañada. No entendía la actitud de su compañera de habitación. Porque para ella era solo eso, una compañera o una amiga, para desgracia de la pequeña que con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado de Chitaru. Pero no se iba a hacer ilusiones, no ahora que sabía cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Chitaru: Angel Trumpet, su pseudónimo como asesina. Cuando Chitaru se enterara de quién era ella realmente, todo entre ellas habría acabado. Hitsugi estaba muy triste por la situación que le tocaba vivir. Ella quería a Chitaru, pero sabía que el suyo era un amor no correspondido.

Por su parte, Chitaru suspiró profundamente y por fin empezó a hablar:

-Quiero que te olvides de matar a Ichinose.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Olvídalo y vámonos de aquí, las dos. No sé de qué sería capaz si Azuma te hiciera algo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Voy a protegerte el resto de mi vida. - dijo la mayor torpemente.

-Chitaru-san- dijo Hitsugi conmovida.

-Así que no te vayas de mi lado. Te quiero-lo último lo dijo con un susurro.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la pequeña se emocionó y sonrió sinceramente a su compañera.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? -la mayor asintió

Hitsugi se acercó poco a poco a Chitaru, tiró su oso de peluche al suelo y la besó dulcemente. Chitaru estaba en una nube, Hitsugi le correspondía, ambas sentían lo mismo por la otra. Ese momento no podía ser más perfecto.

Por su parte, la pequeña también sentía una felicidad absoluta pero a la vez también se sentía culpable por ocultarle la verdad a su amada.

Cuando terminaron el beso, las dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrojadas. Chitaru cogió a Hitsugi, la sentó en su regazo y la volvió a besar. Poco a poco, depositó a la pequeña sobre la cama y siguió besándola y jugando con su pelo.

A continuación, Chitaru se quitó su chaqueta y con mucho cuidado desabrochó los botones del vestido de la pequeña. Pero, algo la detuvo, ¿de verdad estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Vio a Hitsugi, tumbada en la cama, esperando la siguiente acción de Chitaru.

-Kirigaya, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Claro que sí. Cuando estoy con Chitaru-san siempre estoy segura.

Chitaru sonrió. Pero cuando iba a seguir desenvolviendo su pequeño regalo, Hitsugi la detuvo.

-¿Kirigaya?

-No te voy a dejar seguir hasta que me llames por mi nombre-dijo divertida la pequeña.

Chitaru suspiró. Llamar a Hitsugi por su nombre era un paso muy grande en su relación.

-Hi…Hi…- tartamudeó- Hits… ¡Hitsugi!

La pequeña sonrió complacida y volvió a besar a la mayor mientras, botón a botón, le iba desbrochando la camisa. Chitaru se sorprendió de lo decidida que era Hitsugi y no se quiso quedar atrás. Ayudó a la pequeña a quitarse la camiseta y empezó a besarle el cuello con dulzura, poco a poco, disfrutando de cada segundo que podía saborear la tersa piel de la pequeña.

-Chi…Chitaru-san- susurró Hitsugi por las caricias de la mayor.

Chitaru sonrió, iba a seguir disfrutando de su querida Hitsugi cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Kirigaya-san, Namatame-san! -la juguetona voz de Nio resonó en toda la habitación¾ Que el estreno es en una hora. Os tenéis que probar el vestuario, rápido.

-Maldita forever alone. - susurró Chitaru para sí misma- Vámonos, Hitsugi.

-Vale, Chitaru-san.

Las dos chicas se levantaron muy sonrojadas. Se vistieron y salieron de la habitación cogidas de las manos. Ambas felices de ser correspondidas por el gran amor de su vida.

Pero por desgracia, todos sabemos cómo termina esta preciosa historia que empezó como una inocente amistad y terminó convirtiéndose en un amor apasionado que llevó a nuestras protagonistas a la perdición.

Una historia digna de las grandes tragedias de Shakespeare.


End file.
